Illusions
by angel123death
Summary: Who will Zexion choose? Axel; he who sets the heart aflame? Or Demyx; his so called savior? With Kingdom Hearts controlling their lives, only two will survive, while the other fades away. AU, Zemyx, AkuZeku, other pairings. Rating will change. I think
1. Chapter 1

Illusions Ch. 1

by ~rufio-lol

I don't own any of the KH characters or anything.

Dedicated to =XRadioactive-MuffinX for being awesome

PREVIEW:

Fire against water. Both fighting to keep their Schemer, who will Zexion choose? Axel; the pyro that sets the heart aflame? or Demyx; the one protecting you from the rage of cold water? As the smoke clears at the final stage, one will stand victorious, holding Zexion within their arms, while the other disappears into Kingdom Hearts. The Schemer must choose before its too late, but will illusions cloud the better judgment?

Find out in the movie: Illusions

Coming out in theaters near you on (insert date here)

"ZEXION!"

PREVIEW END

"When did you plan on telling me that you were leaving" Zexion asked as he leaned on the door frame behind Axel. The redhead continued to pack, ignoring his question.

Sighing, the blunette walked over and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck from behind. The pyro continued to pack nonetheless. "Zexion, let go of me." Axel said in a monotone voice. The teen flinched, he wasn't expecting that sort of reply. It was so cold, so unfeeling.

His embrace tightened around the redhead's neck. "Did... Did I do something wrong?" He whispered silently as Axel finished packing.

"You did nothing," Axel sighed as he stood up with his bags, pushing Zexion off. "I have to leave now, the plane leaves in an hour and it takes half an hour to get to the airport." He started walking to the door when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You told everyone, everyone but me..." The teen started to tremble, silent sobs shaking his body. Tears cascading down his cheeks, he looked up to Axel.

"College is where my future starts, Zexion. Hollow Bastion has what I need. As much as I want to be with you, I can't take you with me. You're still in high school, I can't take you away from there. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did." He turned around, facing the blunette. Dropping his bags, Axel cupped Zexion's cheeks, pushing away the curtain of slate hair that covered the right side of the teen's face and looked straight into those deep indigo orbs. After trying to dry his face, the pyro pressed their lips together lightly, kissing the boy. Just as Zexion was about to kiss back, he pulled away, putting their foreheads together. The redhead sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "We need to break up."

Zexion's eyes widened, "P-pardon..? You're kidding, right?" A nervous smile made it's way over to his tear-streaked face when he asked, hoping that he was right. Axel turned back towards the door once again, luggage in hand.

His heart stopped and time froze when Axel said those four words. "I'm sorry. It's over." With that, Axel walked out the door. Zexion watched the pyro's back as he left, unable to move. He watched as the cause of his happiness and love leave. The very thing he lived for was leaving right before his eyes.

Only when Axel had disappeared from his line of vision, did Zexion's legs start working. Running to where the redhead had turned, he saw a glimpse of red hair go out the doors of the apartment lobby. He ran outside to where he assumed Axel was, only coming face to face with the sidewalk rush hour. After trying to find the redhead for about 45 minutes, he gave up. Axel was probably in his plane by now, on his way to Hollow Bastion. He was gone. Gone.

Zexion took in a shaky intake of air. He shivered, all he was wearing were his pajamas and they were drenched. He had no idea where he was and was too tired to ask for directions. God, he was hopeless. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

His cell phone vibrated, startling him. A text message. After wiping the cell phone dry, he decided to see the message. He flipped the phone open, reading the text. His eyes widened.

_NEW MESSAGE FROM ANONYMOUS _

_Because saying 'goodbye' hurts a lot more than it should_

The tears came back, along with it was the excruciating pain of his heart being ripped to shreds. His heart clenched from the pain. He was cold, wet, lost and heartbroken, what else could have gone wrong? A flash of lightning sounded overhead. Fuck. Thunder storms freaked him out, he needed to get home fast. Calming down, he decided to ask for directions, but halfway down the road he found his vision darkening. He collapsed in the middle of the road, the world turning black. Just before Zexion slipped into unconsciousness he heard a car screech to a stop followed by a voice.

_"Oi! Hey dude, are you okay? Wake up! Oi! OI! Shit! Mar, help me get him into the car!"_

_This is from my deviantART account so yeah~_


	2. Chapter 2

Illusions Ch. 2

by ~rufio-lol

Don't own KH, blah blah blah blah, all that good stuff.

Still dedicated to the same person, cuz she got her some skittles so taste the rainbow~

_"I'm sorry..."_

Axel turned away from him and started walking. Zexion tried to run after the redheaded man, but found his legs unable to move. Don't you dare... he whispered hatefully, tears running down his face.

_"It's over." _

The blunette reached out, trying to grab the pyro and bring him back. He turned around to face the teen and smiled before disappearing. _Axel... _

A hand shook Zexion awake violently. The blunette's eyes shot open, looking straight into oceanic blue eyes. It wasn't Axel. "Hey there dude. You okay? You were freaking me out with your constant moaning." A blond teenager asked from his side, moving Zexion's hair out of the remainder of his face. "Woah, kid are you crying?" The blond asked, worried.

Zexion's hands immediately flew up it touch his face, checking if there were tears. Sure enough, there were, and a whole lot of them too. Quickly wiping away the wetness from his cheeks, he looked back at the blond. Analyzing the boy, Zexion found that the blond was older than he, but younger than _Him ._

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you!" he said with a smile, just like he did when they first met. Zexion looked down at himself, noticing that he wasn't wearing his own clothes from earlier. He looked back at Demyx, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, that. The clothes you were wearing were soaked up until your underwear, so I changed it for you so you wouldn't get sick." Zexion blushed covering his head with a blanket. Demyx stared at Zexion's reaction for a minute puzzled, then he realized what he just said. "I SWEAR TO GOD I LEFT YOUR UNDERWEAR ON!" he yelled out blushing madly.

Poking his head out from under the blanket, a flustered Zexion looked up at the blond. Then it hit him, where the hell was he? Just as he was about to ask, a man about Axel's height burst into the room, holding a phone at arms length from his ear and plugging the other with his finger. _"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER? I SWEAR TO NOT ONLY GOD, BUT TO MARY, JESUS AND JOSEPH, IF YOU TOUCH HIM, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" _

"Marluxia...?" Demyx asked pointing at the phone, "Isn't that the kid's cellphone?" Zexion pouted, why does everyone think he's a kid? He was fifteen for Christ's sake! THAT does not count as a kid's age.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Here." Marluxia said tossing the phone to it's owner. "YOU talk to him... My ears can't take anymore of this abuse..." he muttered as he walk away.

The teen looked at the phone then at Demyx, unsure of what to do. The blond shrugged then nodded toward the phone, which was still yelling and making threats. "Nii-san-"

_"ZEXION? IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? DID THEY DO ANYTHING TO YOU? DON'T WORRY, NII-SAN WILL BE THERE TO SAVE YOU!" _With that, the line went dead, leaving the two boys in silence. They both stared at the cell phone, unable to respond to what just happened. Just as Demyx was about to speak, the phone began to ring.

"...hello...?" Zexion answered hesitantly, unsure what to do.

_"Umm... where ARE you anyway?" _His brother asked in a much calmer voice. The blunette looked up at Demyx and shoved to phone towards him, telling him to answer his brother.

"What? He's your brother, so you tell him!" the blond whined.

"I don't live here." Zexion simply stated.

Demyx sighed, there was no arguing there. As he started giving his address to the blunette's older brother, Zexion decided to explore the household. He passed by a bunch of pictures on the wall, each frame held a smiling face. They looked so happy and natural around each other, yet it seemed that the happiness was forced. Until he came across one family portrait.

There, above the fireplace, hung a lone picture of five people, each one smiling not only on the outside and their eyes, but with their hearts too. Zexion leaned in closer to the picture, forcing him to stand on the tip of his toes. The fifth person in the photo wasn't in any of the other's he saw. Odd. "Namine, cute isn't she?" Zexion spun around to see the owner of the voice. Demyx stood leaning on the wall in the hallway playing with Zexion's phone. He looked so sad when the blunette looked over. "She'll be ten in three months. Well, she would have if she was still here. She had this rare disease called Geostigma. It... it was horrible, it ate

her alive." He shook his head, trying to get the image of his sister's final moments out of his head. "Your brother will be here in an hour or two. Want something to eat?"

Zexion opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach beat him to it. He blushed and folded his arms over his stomach, pouting. Demyx chuckled, leading the smaller teen to the kitchen. All they had in the kitchen was some strawberry shortcake, but the blunette didn't mind, he actually loved the cake to no end.

"So tell me about yourself. Why were you in the middle of the road?" Demyx asked as he watched Zexion eat while he stirred his coffee. The teen looked up from his the food the was devouring.

"You're not going to stalk me are you...?"

The blond almost spit out his coffee when he heard that. "What? No, why would I?" he asked as he swallowed the caffeine induced drink.

"Nii-san always told me to be better safe than sorry..." Zexion mumbled under his breath. He sighed, this wasn't his best first impression. "My name is Zexion as you heard my brother, Ienzo, yell out a few moments ago. I'm a junior in Twilight High, and I love reading."

"Hold up, wait a minute. So why so you look like a minor niner?" he asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"The other kids around my age were total idiots so I got bumped up two years." The blunette simply stated, stabbing the poor innocent cake over and over again as he did so. "As for the story about how I got into the middle of the road," His heart clenched at the thought of Axel, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Demyx blinked, looking at Zexion's cheek. There was a bit of frosting on it, just sitting there. When the blunette stopped talking, he leaned over the table top and stuck his tongue out, licking the frosting off.

Quickly realizing what he had done, Demyx went back to his original position on the other side of the table. "I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, turning pink. Looking up he saw Zexion just sitting there flustered. The blunette's face had turned completely deep crimson red, while his hands started to fist the over sized shirt he had worn.

"BAD Demyx. Very bad! No molesting younger children! You know better than that!" Marluxia said as he

repeatedly hit the blond on the back of the head with a rolled up magazine. Zexion didn't notice until now,

but Marluxia had pretty pink hair. Hair that would make Barbie's home and car go to shame. The pink haired man rose an eyebrow when he spotted Zexion looking at him. "Hey there our little prince of the night. How are you enjoying your stay here so far? I'm Demyx's adopted brother, Marluxia.

"Oww... That hurt Mar! What the hell?" the blond asked angrily, turning around in his chair.

"Oh, get over it, water baby."

"Whatever, fruit cup."

A sharp knock came to the door, startling all of them. "That must be your brother. I'll get it, Dem, you go get emo kid's clothes." Marluxia said, walking towards the door.

Before Marluxia even touched the doorknob, it was kicked open by a man that looked a bit like Zexion, hitting Marluxia straight in the face. "Where is my baby brother?" he yelled out. The older man took a survey of the room when he spotted his target. "Zexion!" Ienzo glomped his younger brother, hugging him tightly.

"Nii-san..." Zexion breathed out.

"They didn't hurt you, did they? Tell me right now who touched you and I'll kill them!"

"Nii-san, they didn't-"

"Look at you! We need to go home right now and get you in a clean set of clothes that fit you!"

"Ienzo! I'm perfectly fine, thank you. But, they were the ones that saved me." Zexion said as he pushed

away from his elder brother. "I can take care of myself for a while, so you can go back in the car."

"Alright, but if they try anything with you-"

"I know, I know. Kick them in the balls and run like hell." Zexion said, rolling his eyes.

Ienzo smiled and patted the younger's head. "Good boy~"

Demyx walked over to the blunette when Ienzo went outside, handing him his clothes and cellphone. "Your brother's weird. It's hard to believe you two are related. I know I've only known you for the few hours you were passed out, but still." he said, looking back that Zexion's older sibling. "Here, I added Mar's and my numbers in there so if you ever get bored or randomly pass out in the middle of the road, you know who to call."

As Zexion began to walk to his brother's car, he noticed something and looked back. "What? No goodbye?" he asked.

"Nope, because 'goodbyes' hurt more than they should." Demyx simply stated. Zexion stopped dead in his

tracks, remembering the text message from earlier. He turned on his heel and went back to the blond.

"Besides, I think 'hellos' are happier."

Then Zexion did what he thought would never happen in a million years. He pulled the boy down so they were face to face and kissed the stranger. "Hello." the blunette said with a smile as he pulled back. Demyx wanted more, pulling the younger teen closer, he kissed the boy passionately, his tongue asking for entrance. Zexion quickly pulled away, covering Demyx's mouthing in the process. His instincts kicked in and quickly kicked Demyx in the gut.

The teen quickly went back to his brother's car as Marluxia laughed at the doubled over blond. "I have to admit, that little kiss you did back there, was hot." Marluxia stated, "But you know what's hotter? His boxer clad ass."

Zexion then turned around once more and kicked Marluxia where it didn't shine. As Ienzo watched his brother from the car, he thought to himself aloud. "I've raised him well."


End file.
